In image processing template tracking is used e.g. for tracking of faces in videos, or for satellite surveillance. Also in front view cameras in automotive applications template tracking is used for tracking movements of vehicles in front of an own vehicle. The templates are usually initialized manually or by classification, which is possible, since the perspective does not change in front view applications. However, in side-view applications or blind spot monitoring for vehicles, the perspective changes and commonly used classification cannot be performed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a improved method and an improved system for initializing templates of moving objects.
The object is solved by a method, a system and a computer program product according to claims 1, 9 and 12.
Further embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.